Find the 6-digit repetend in the decimal representation of $\frac 3{13}.$
Answer: We use long division to find that the decimal representation of $\frac{3}{13}$ is $0.\overline{230769},$ which has a repeating block of 6 digits. So the repetend is $\boxed{230769}.$